board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Fall 2010 Vote-In Polls
The Fall 2010 Vote-In Polls took place at the end of the nomination period for the Fall 2010 Contest. SBAllen put the 104 most nominated games directly into the contest and created a series of polls where the next 48 most nominated games fought for the final 24 spots. Unlike the Winter 2010 vote-ins, games were selected based on the number of votes they received, rather than percentage. The top 24 games in votes (with one exception) across the days were admitted into the contest. See Also * Board 8's Fall 2010 Nominations * Fall 2010 Total Nominations Day 1 # Assassin's Creed - 14717 (22.02%) # Devil May Cry - 11831 (17.7%) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations - 6186 (9.25% # Left 4 Dead 2 - 6021 (9.01%) # TimeSplitters 2 - 5467 (8.18%) # Beyond Good & Evil - 4601 (6.88%) # Dark Cloud 2 - 4154 (6.21%) # Burnout 3: Takedown - 3299 (4.94%) # Shadow Hearts: Covenant - 2979 (4.46%) # World of Goo - 2851 (4.27%) # Rome: Total War - 2739 (4.1%) # Killer7 - 1997 (2.99%) * Assassin's Creed, Devil May Cry, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations, Left 4 Dead 2, TimeSplitters 2, and Beyond Good & Evil qualified Day 2 # The Legend of Dragoon - 9635 (14.48%) # Star Wars: Battlefront II - 9358 (14.06%) # Mario Kart DS - 8618 (12.95%) # Ninja Gaiden - 6850 (10.29%) # Plants vs. Zombies - 5896 (8.86%) # Jet Grind Radio - 4581 (6.88%) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - 4570 (6.87%) # Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - 4485 (6.74%) # Shin Megami Tensei: Nocture - 3816 (5.73%) # Pikmin 2 - 3711 (5.58%) # Suikoden V - 2592 (3.89%) # Ikaruga - 2443 (3.67%) * The Legend of Dragoon, Star Wars: Battlefront II, Mario Kart DS, Ninja Gaiden, Plants vs. Zombies, Jet Grind Radio, and Star Ocean: Till the End of Time qualified Day 3 # God of War II - 13941 (21.36%) # Resident Evil 5 - 9214 (14.11%) # Metroid Fusion - 8739 (13.39%) # inFamous - 4966 (7.61%) # Tales of the Abyss - 4426 (6.78%) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village - 4112 (6.3%) # Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner - 3979 (6.1%) # Lost Odyssesy - 3850 (5.9%) # Ogre Battle 64 - 3715 (5.69%) # Elite Beat Agents - 3141 (4.81%) # Xenosaga Episode III: Alsp Sprach Zarathustra - 2954 (4.53%) # God Hand - 2244 (3.44%) * God of War II, Resident Evil 5, Metroid Fusion, and inFamous qualified Day 4 # Gears of War 2 - 9344 (15.54%) # SoulCalibur II - 8501 (14.14%) # The Sims - 7183 (11.95%) # Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow - 6110 (10.16%) # Wii Sports - 4988 (8.3%) # Guitar Hero II - 4559 (7.58%) # Viewtiful Joe - 4440 (7.38%) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec - 4211 (7%) # Monster Hunter Freedom Unite - 3824 (6.36%) # Cave Story - 3204 (5.33%) # Umineko no Naku Koro ni - 2037 (3.39%) # Company of Heroes - 1724 (2.87%) * Gears of War 2, SoulCalibur II, The Sims, Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, Wii Sports, Guitar Hero II, and Viewtiful Joe qualified Play-In Seedings & Detailed Results * Assassin's Creed - 14717 (1st place Day 1, 14 seed) * God of War II - 13941 (1st place Day 3, 14 seed) * Devil May Cry - 11831 (2nd place Day 1, 14 seed) * The Legend of Dragoon - 9635 (1st place Day 2, 14 seed) * Star Wars: Battlefront II - 9358 (2nd place Day 2, 14 seed) * Gears of War 2 - 9344 (1st place Day 4, 14 seed) * Resident Evil 5 - 9214 (2nd place Day 3, 14 seed) * Metroid Fusion - 8739 (3rd place Day 3, 14 seed) * Mario Kart DS - 8618 (3rd place Day 2, 15 seed) * SoulCalibur II - 8501 (2nd place Day 4, 15 seed) * The Sims - 7183 (3rd place Day 5, 15 seed) * Ninja Gaiden - 6850 (4th place Day 2, 15 seed) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations - 6186 (3rd place Day 1, 15 seed) * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow - 6110 (4th place, Day 4, 15 seed) * Left 4 Dead 2 - 6021 (4th place Day 1, 15 seed) * Plants vs. Zombies - 5896 (5th place Day 2, 15 seed) * TimeSplitters 2 - 5467 (5th place Day 1, 16 seed) * Wii Sports - 4988 (5th place Day 4, 16 seed) * inFamous - 4966 (4th place Day 3, 16 seed) * Beyond Good & Evil - 4601 (6th place Day 1, 16 seed) * Jet Grind Radio - 4581 (6th place Day 2, 16 seed) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - 4570 (7th place Day 2, 16 seed) * Guitar Hero II - 4559 (6th place Day 4, 16 seed) * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - 4485 (8th place Day 2, DNQ) * Viewtiful Joe - 4440 (7th place Day 4, 16 seed) * Tales of the Abyss - 4426 (5th place Day 3, DNQ) * Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec - 4211 (8th place Day 4, DNQ) Notes * Despite Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn earning enough votes to make the contest, the final spot was given to Viewtiful Joe instead. * Under the system used for Character Battle 8, Viewtiful Joe would have missed the contest in favor of Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Category:GameFAQs Contests